The Concert
by Heratic666
Summary: Bunny wins 4 tickets and backstage passes to a Slipknot concert. She and Lita are going, but then that leaves 2 more extra tickets. As a thank you Lita and Bunny plan to give the 2 extra ones to Andy, but who will he take?
1. The Tickets

Title: The Concert  
  
Disclaimer: The story is mine the characters are not. Have a good day.  
  
Extra: I wrote this cuz my friend, one of the many with the pen name, Jaded (She has 4 stories so far. Read them. There's 'Mosh Rock Concert', and some others. They're not done, but they're extremely well written stories in my opinion) and I are total Slipknot fanatics. I wrote this a while ago, but never got it finished or posted. In fact, it's not finished right now.  
  
Extra2: '---' thinking. "---" Talking out loud. ~---~ The guy on the radio.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Bunny!" Lita calls, "Bunny! Get over here now! They're about to say the number!"  
  
"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" Bunny calls as she comes out of the kitchen with all kinds of junk foods in her arms, "They can't announce the number until I get there!" she adds.  
  
~Now, here's what all of you Slipknot fans have been waiting for~ the guy on the radio announces, "Bunny! He's gonna say the number!" Lita calls impatiently. In a flash, Bunny drops the snacks and runs to where Lita was. ~Caller number 8 is who we're looking for. Now, the number, 1-800-802-4531. ~ Lita hands Bunny the phone and she dials the number.  
  
"Oh! I hope I win!" Bunny says to Lita, "My mother would NEVER buy me tickets to see Slip-,"  
  
~Hello! You are caller number 8! ~  
  
"OhmiGod! I'm caller 8?" she screams.  
  
~Yes. Now, to win you have to give us the names and nicknames of the band members of Slipknot. ~  
  
"Okay! 8: Corey: vocals; 7: Mick: guitar; 0: Sid: turntables; 6: Shawn: custom percussion; 2: Paul: bass; 1: Joey: drums; 3: Chris: custom percussion; 4: James: guitar; 5: Craig: samples/media. There you go! All the band members!"  
  
Then the guy says ~Well, you must really want those tickets and backstage passes to meet Slipknot but, we didn't ask for what they do. I'm sorry I have to tell you this~ his voice drops and Bunny's face goes pale and she's afraid of what he's going to say.  
  
He speaks again, ~But, YOU WON! YOU GET THE TICKETS FOR THE CONCERT AND THE BACKSTAGE PASSES TO MEET SLIPKNOT IN PERSON! ~ Lita and Bunny start screaming.  
  
After she gives her name and address, she hangs up and Lita screams, "BUNNY! We did it! We won the tickets! Wait till our friends hear about this! Now, what are you going to do with the other two tickets and backstage passes?" Lita shoots Bunny a worried look.  
  
"I dunno. Maybe I'll give'em to Andy as a thank you gift for giving me so many chocolate shakes for free, and always giving me my money back every time I fed a game that was outta order." Bunny looks up at Lita.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on a minute. You're saying that Andy, the arcade guy likes Slipknot too?" Bunny nods, "Ohmigosh! I can't believe it! How do you know? Did you ask him or did he tell you?"  
  
"Haven't you ever heard him humming when you come in and he doesn't realize it?" Lita shakes her head, "Well, I have. And he's always humming or reciting the lyrics to the songs."  
  
"Oh wow! I can't believe it! Andy, the guy who I like, likes Slipknot!" Lita sighs, "Oh, Bunny! You have to give him the extra tickets, cause then he could possibly bring a friend that likes Slipknot too." she looks at Bunny with stars in her eyes, "That is if he's got a friend that likes Slipknot. But, we could go on something like a double date! You know, Andy and me, with you and whomever he brings along with'em. Bunny! Tomorrow we go to Crown Game Center and tell him that you won the tickets and tell him," Bunny cuts in.  
  
"Uh, Lita? Aren't you forgetting something?" she raises an eyebrow.  
  
"What am I forgetting?"  
  
"You're forgetting that we have a scout meeting at Rei's temple! If we don't show up, she's gonna go berserk! She's gonna yell at me most of the time, and think that I dragged you down there with me," she says impatiently.  
  
Lita, still dreamy eyed, says in a faraway voice, "Oh, who cares what she says? She's just jealous cause you don't have to care about anything and have fun without feeling guilty."  
  
"Ya know what Lita? I think you're right! Well, Lita, I got to go home now. See ya tomorrow at school!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Next day after school  
  
"Well, Bunny," Lita begins, "are ya ready?" she has now become COMPLETELY dazed and looks way out there, as if her mind is in space or something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. The Invite

Title: The Concert  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When they walk into CGC, they hear something quite unexpected. Bunny elbows Lita in the ribs and whispers, "See! I told ya! He's humming 'Wait and Bleed'!" she points to the counter, where Andy is wiping down the counter and humming. Bunny walks up, and on purpose, she drops her bag on the counter with a loud 'THUD'! To get Andy's attention, "Hiya, Andy!" she looks over at Lita and winks.  
  
"Oh! Bunny, I didn't know you were here. You scared me!" Andy sighed, relieved that it was just Bunny.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Andy," she says inconvincibly, "I didn't mean to." she smiles.  
  
"Do you and Lita want a double chocolate shake?" he points to Lita, and she blushes deeply.  
  
"Yes! We would thank you." Lita said abruptly. Bunny looks at her as she bites her bottom lip in embarrassment.  
  
Andy smiles at Lita, "Comin' right up." two seconds later, two HUGE double chocolate shakes come sliding down in their direction.  
  
"Thank you," they say in unison.  
  
"Hey, Bunny," he says abruptly, she tries to answer, but has a mouthful of chocolate ice cream, so it comes out as, "rah?" Andy laughs at the site of ice cream falling out of her mouth. He hands Bunny a couple of napkins and continues, "I heard you on the radio last night. Congrats to you winning and not some other bozo that called in." he looks up at them, then asks, "So, who're you taking? Not that it's any of my business."  
  
This time Bunny made sure she'd swallowed the ice cream before talking. "Well, that's what I came here to talk to you about." his eyebrows raise, "I know that you like Slipknot. Well, you know that I got four tickets and backstage passes. Well, I'm going to take Lita." she jerks her head towards her, "Well, she and I came up with an idea last night. I was thinking that I'd give you the other tickets and backstage passes as a 'Thank you' gift for you being so nice to me and all. Then Lita said that that'd be a good idea cause surely you have a friend that you could bring along. Lita's idea was that we could go on a dou-," suddenly she stops because Lita covers her mouth with one hand to keep her from going on.  
  
When Andy looks at Lita in surprise, Lita gives a wide and very suspicious grin. "Sorry." she lets go of Bunny's mouth and lets her continue.  
  
"Ok, well, like I was saying before SOMEONE covered my mouth and almost killed me!" Lita grins again.  
  
Then before Bunny can continue, Andy cuts in, "Oh, I get it. From the way someone's acting," he looks at Lita, who turns her head and blushes, "We could go on something like a double date?" she nods vigorously, "Alright. I'll pick you guys up tomorrow night at eight?" she nods again. Lita looks up just in time to see Andy wink at her.  
  
"Alright! Cool! Ja ne, Andy!" Bunny calls as she gets to the door.  
  
"Yeah. Ja ne!" Lita calls dreamily.  
  
Then Bunny yanks Lita's arm, "Come on Lita!" she says through gritted teeth.  
  
As they exit, someone Bunny totally and COMPLETELY despises, enters, "Hey Meatball Head!" Darien calls. She sticks her tongue out at him as she drags Lita out of the arcade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien looks at Andy and asks, "What was that all about?" he jerks his head towards the door where Bunny and Lita were just standing.  
  
"I dunno." Andy replies shrugging his shoulders, then asks, "Hey, Darien,"  
  
"Yeah?" Darien looks up from Bunny's half eaten shake.  
  
Andy continues, "You like Slipknot, right?"  
  
Darien looks up again, now his finger in his mouth-obviously he put his finger in Bunny's shake and ate some of it- Andy snorts at what Darien just did, "Yeah! Slipknot's my favorite band."  
  
So Andy explains that he's got tickets but he "forgets" to mention who gave them to him and Darien agrees to go.  
  
"Alright. Cool, I'll meet you there at eight thirty. Thanks Andy." Darien gets up and leaves CGC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Getting Ready, and an Unexpected Guest

Title: The Concert  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Next day, six thirty p.m. Lita's house.  
  
"Ohmigosh Bunny!" Lita says excitedly, "I can't believe it! He winked at me! Andy, cute Andy actually winked at me! I thought I was gonna faint!"  
  
Bunny looks at her, annoyed, "You did pass out! But not at that moment. You passed out on the bus! Now, will you please hand me my eyeliner?" she holds out her hand and Lita sets the black eyeliner in her open palm. Then she asks, "Blue mascara, please. Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eight o'clock sharp, Andy knocks on Lita's apartment door. "Bunny! It's him! He's here! How do I look?"  
  
Bunny takes a deep breath, "Lita, you look fine. Now, take a deep breath and calm down."  
  
Lita opens the door to a stunned Andy. Andy gawks at Lita wearing, wide legged army print hip huggers, black combat boots short tank with the Slipknot logo and fishnet arm warmers. He looks at her face and manages to say one word, "WOW!" he gulps, and then continues, "You look, you look, I don't know what to say. I've never seen you dressed like this before, so, I don't know what to say other than, WOW!"  
  
Lita's cheeks turn red as she says, "Thank you. You look good too." he's wearing a long sleeve black shirt with fishnet sleeves, wide legged army print pants, black combat boots and a silver ring in his earlobe.  
  
"Are you girls ready?" he asks casually.  
  
"Yes," Lita and Bunny say in unison.  
  
When they get to his car, Bunny asks, "So, where's the person you've invited, or have-,"  
  
"Oh, he'll meet us there." Andy replies shortly.  
  
They first stopped at the radio station to pick up the tickets and passes, then off to the concert.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They reach the concert. "Oh! This is so exciting!" Lita cries with joy.  
  
"So, Andrew. Where's the guy you're bringing?" Bunny says.  
  
"I dunno. I told him to meet us here at 8:30." he answers back.  
  
Bunny looks around at the crowd of people and sees the back of someone very familiar. "Hey! Lita!" she shouts, "Doesn't that look like Darien to you?" she looks at Lita and points in the direction of the guy.  
  
"Oh, yeah. He does doesn't he?" she replies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Where's Andy?' Darien thinks to himself. As he turns around, and sees Andy and a couple feet away from him, a very familiar pair of meatballs. He looks down at her face to see a very shocked expression on Bunny's face. Suddenly he realizes that his face contorts to match her shocked expression. Their eyes meet and stay glued together until she suddenly turns her back to him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Then he turns around, "Ohmigosh! That is Darien!" Bunny says stunned, "I never knew he liked Slipknot! I wonder how he-,"  
  
Andy cuts in, "Where's Darien? Oh, yeah. Slipknot's his favorite band." he starts walking towards Darien.  
  
"Lita." Bunny says worriedly, "For some reason I have a really bad feeling bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."  
  
"Oh, Bunny," she replies carelessly, "Andy's his best friend. He's probably just going to go say," she stops short. 


	4. Bands and Revalations

Category: The Concert  
  
The Concert P4  
  
Darien walks back with Andy as he says, "See, Bunny," he looks at Bunny, "Here's the guy I invited."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bunny just gawks at Darien, in a fishnet long sleeve shirt with a silver skull on it, wide legged black/blue jeans and black combat boots.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darien leans towards Andy and whispers, "What is Bunny doing here?" Andy turns to face him.  
  
"She's how I got the tickets, and the backstage passes. She won them the day before yesterday on the radio." he looks at Darien, then to Bunny and he raises an eyebrow as Bunny shoots Darien an evil look and Darien returns the look.  
  
Darien and Bunny stand there for a couple minutes, and then Bunny says, "I never knew you liked Slipknot." 'OUCH! Is he hot or what? Bunny! What the heck am I saying! I've hated the guy since the first time I met him!'  
  
"Yeah. Slipknot's my favorite band. I never knew you liked Slipknot either." Darien replies, 'Wow! I've never seen this side of Bunny before. I've only seen the ditzy, crybaby Meatball Head side. But this side is interesting. Darien! Wake up! It's Bunny you're looking at! You know 'Meatball Head'!' he thinks to himself, "Hey,"  
  
"Yeah?" Bunny comes back to reality with a jolt.  
  
"Why don't we go walk around a bit? You know, look at the stuff that they're selling for more than it's worth?" he says, not knowing that there's smile on his face.  
  
"Alright. Sure." she giggles  
  
As they walk through the crowd, Bunny says, "Ya know Darien, you don't really strike me as the type of guy to like Slipknot. I mean you're always dressed neat and casually. No offense." she adds quickly at the look on his face.  
  
"Bunny," Darien looks down at her, "You don't strike me as the type of girl to like Slipknot either. You're always dressed in your school uniform every time I see you and you're always so happy and energetic." he looks back down at her and at the sight of her bright red cheeks, he adds, "I guess I don't need to tell you 'no offense' now do I?"  
  
"No, not really. I guess." 'What am I doing? Thinking that Darien, of all people, is cute?!'  
  
"So, uh Bunny," Darien begins, "uh, what other bands do you like, other than Slipknot?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, I like 3 Doors Down, Rob Zombie, Fuel, Powerman 5000, Lit, Korn, Smashing Pumpkins, Metallica, Mudvayne, Nirvana, Silverchair, Pantara, Papa Roach, Train, Everclear, Third Eye Blind, Matchbox 20, Bif Naked, Gorillaz, Ozzy Osborne, Vertical Horizon, Linkin Park, System of a Down, Stone Sour, and Incubus. Then there's one that basically EVERYONE hates, Marilyn Manson. There are tons more that I like, but the list goes on and on, so I couldn't possibly name them all. What about you?" Bunny looks up at Darien, eyes pleading for an answer.  
  
"I like all of the bands you mentioned. Ya know, you're pretty cool for an freshman." 'And outright beautiful for one, too.' Darien thought to himself as he noticed what she was wearing. A white shirt with red short sleeves with the Slipknot Tribal 'S' on it, a short partially pleated black/maroon skirt that's about 3" above the knee, fishnet tights and black buckle knee-high boots.  
  
"Uhh, how am I supposed to take that, Darien? Compliment or insult?"  
  
"Compliment, I should hope." he replies smiling. 


End file.
